The present invention relates to vehicle glare reduction systems, and more specifically, to a veiling glare reduction system.
The problem of veiling glare is nothing new to vehicle designers. Veiling glare occurs when light passes through the windshield, reflects off of the dashboard back onto the windshield, and reflects off the windshield and into the driver's eyes. The driver sees a virtual image of the lit dashboard beyond his windshield that "veils" or impedes his ability to see the road ahead. Increased window slope or "cab forward" designs, while aesthetically pleasing and aerodynamically preferred, increase the likelihood of veiling glare. The use of light colored, glossy finish dashboards also increases veiling glare.
In order to compensate for veiling glare, designers have been forced to limit the degree of windshield slope as well as to use dark colors and a corrugated, non-glossy texture on the dashboard surface. A holographic windshield system has been envisioned to combat the veiling glare problem, which however, is complicated and expensive to manufacture.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide vehicle designers with the flexibility to use lighter colored, glossier dashboards and cab forward windshield designs by eliminating the veiling glare problem with a simple and inexpensive system.